


Bela

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chapter 1 is all Bela/John, Chapter 2 is all Dean in Hell, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester in Hell, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Explicit, Past Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: “Pretty little thing,” he called her, but it didn’t make her shudder like her father, and maybe if John had been her daddy she wouldn’t have needed to make a deal at all.





	1. bela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pretty little thing,” he called her.

Bela’s dealt with a Winchester before. She can see his cocky confidence in Dean’s swagger, his intense focus in Sam’s eyes, and she wonders if she’s have to get them both in bed at once for the same earth-shattering orgasm, or if just one would do it. She gives up that thought quickly - getting them in bed together would be easy, getting them to let her in is another story, and she doesn’t have a soul left to bargain with.

She wonders if John knew what his sons get up to.

She met him not long after making her deal, a few short years - but nothing is long after her deal, barely half her life ago and coming due. He said he wanted to know about demons, and she didn’t know she could sell her knowledge yet but he was fair enough, taught her about the beasties of the world, taught her about other things in the dark.

“Pretty little thing,” he called her, but it didn’t make her shudder like her father, and maybe if John had been her daddy she wouldn’t have needed to make a deal at all. She tries the word out, and he takes her soaring to new heights, and then he does something worse than any man, before or since.

He leaves.


	2. in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never tells Sam that he knew the first soul he tortured in Hell.

Dean never tells Sam that he knew the first soul he tortured in Hell. Countless souls were placed before him, with the same offer: torture them, or be tortured, and every time he said “no.”

He broke when Alastair puts Bela in front of him, pretty and gagged and already bloody. Hundreds of thousands of nameless souls, and all it took was this one, and Alastair’s voice in his ear - “your daddy fucked her” and “your brother wanted her” - and Dean didn’t care about the stolen Colt, forgot about that years ago, but the idea that she’d had what he’d wanted, could have had what he dreamt of to keep him sane… 

He stepped off the rack, picked up a knife, and sliced into her pretty pale flesh, carved out everything that John might have touched while she screamed and begged, carved away until Sam could never want her again. 

Alastair laughed as Dean splinters - Dean was as hard to break as a diamond, but his flaws ran deep, and he’d finally found where to apply pressure.


End file.
